


Tutoring Gabriel

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tutor Gabriel and have wicked dreams of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were in college which was awesome because now you were not seen as the outcast in the back of the room. Who tried not to answer all the teachers questions. You made so so grades except in English. You were a geek in English. 

 

It is 1995 you are in English 1103. This was your 2nd college English. You had to work a few years and save up for college. You were working your way through. Your female professor had you tutoring English students. It was ok pay. You had to pay for books some way. And most of these people were rich. 

 

From the first day he entered the class you knew, you had a crush on him. His wheat blond/brown hair. He was in average shape and shorter than most of the guys you liked but his eyes. They were Amber or butterscotch covered chocolate. He did not pass you. You were in your usual seat in the back row. He looked at me and winked. I put my head down quick. 

 

You heard him flirting with the usual blondes and brunettes (Cheerleader types.) I have glasses and am a redhead. Or I dye it red but still. He was the class clown type and had so many friends. 

 

He however looked confused when the teacher gave out the reading material. She passed mine to me and said "I know you have read this but humor me Y/N" And everyone turned to look at me. You slumped down into your seat. You feel yourself getting red. 

 

All the front row seat kids leave along with that good looking dude. You just know you will never speak to. 

You however did find out his name is Gabriel. You walk by only to be stopped by the teacher that tells you she knows a few students who will be getting tutored soon. You nod and tell her you will be happy to help. 

"You know how they are. They wait until they are failing to get help. They have no concept of real responsibility" She says. 

Then you nod and say you will help when the time comes. 

You leave and go to your next class. You go home and dream of Gabriel. 

 

You lay down your head on your pillow and fall asleep. 

 

Then you feel light and you know you are dreaming. Your hair is floating and you are dressed in a barely there dress. It is see through. You hide your body most of the time. Even though you are in good shape. You just do not like flaunting it. 

 

There he was you were in the middle of the classroom and no one but you two were there. 

He looked up and called you to him. 

You float to him. His lips move to yours and he licks your lips then parts them with his tongue. He smells like candy. You breathe him in. 

He grips your back side and grinds into you. You feel his arousal. Then your alarm goes off. 

"Damn it" You scream. 

Your roommate throws a pillow at you. 

You get up eat a quick breakfast and run to class. 

You finish your first few classes with ease. Then when you get to English. You dread seeing him. 

You keep you head down so that you do not blush. When you look up you see he sat in front but directly in front of you. . So he is several rows up but no one else sat behind him. If he turns his head you see his perfect profile. 

You blush when he turns back to a friend sitting behind him in another row. 

You wonder if he even knows your name. 

The teacher is talking about the book. And no one is really answering her. She calls on you. Everyone including him looks at you as you tell her the exact answer she was looking for. When it is done everyone except for him turns around. He wiggles his eyebrows at you. Which makes your belly do flip flops. Then he turns around slowly taking a lollipop out and putting it in his mouth. 

It is like a breeze came in. You smell his candy scent. 

You blush remembering the dream. 

When the bell rings everyone get up and runs out the door. You feel like you are stuck to your seat. The whole time when you were in class all you thought of was his lips on yours. 

 

You get up and finish the day. You go home same thing. You put down your head and start dreaming. 

You however are dreaming you are in some kind of porno this time. It honestly looks like a set for them cheesy Casa erotica movies. 

You are dressed in a nurse outfit. You are on a cheesy dr set but it looks porno like set. 

 

He comes in with a dr uniform on however not wearing pants. just boxers. 

"Dr you have no pants on" You say

He comes up to you and says "I will not need them nurse." 

Then he kisses your neck. Your feel his mouth go down to your breast and kiss the top cleavage . His fingers then unbutton you uniform and your breast pop out. As they do he takes them into his mouth and sucks and nibbles on them. 

As he reaches up your dress uniform you wake up. 

"Damn alarm" You scream. You wanted more damn it.

 

*************************************************************

You go to classes and feel almost like skipping today. He is making you squirm. 

When you go in you do what you did yesterday and keep your head down. You look up and do not see him. You feel disappointed. 

As the teacher starts teaching he runs in takes his seat . Then it proceeds as usual. 

. 

As you are leaving this time . You get into the hall and see him leaning on a banister . You walk by and he says "Hey you" 

You think he is talking to one of his friends so you walk not paying attention. 

You then hear someone running up behind you. He taps you on the shoulder. 

You turn.

"I meant you" He says

"Um ok" You say "What do you need?"

"I hear you tutor." He says

"Yeah i do English" You says

"Well that is my worst subject. The assignment coming up is a paper and I am so bad at writing papers." He says

You have heard this before from good looking guys. You will not fall for this. "Um sorry I do not write the paper for you. I just help you with what you are stuck on." You says

"No no no I would not expect you to write it for me. I will write it. I am just bad at writing. I need some pointers." He says

"Ok I charge " You say going into your rates. 

Gabriel says "No problem. When can we start?" He asks. 

"When do you want to start?" You ask

He smiled at you and you felt like you were melting. "I could come over tonight or do you want to do this in the library. " He says. 

We set up a time to meet at my place because it was short notice and you have late classes. The library would be closed by then. As you are saying goodbye and giving you your number and he is giving you his. A girl comes up and jumps on him and kisses him square on the lips. You just walk away. He looks annoyed as you look back. 

*******************************************

Your roommate is going somewhere. She sees you setting up cookies and drinks. 

"What is going on Y/N?" She asks 

"I am tutoring someone." You say

She has been you bestie for a long time and laughs. "You like him huh?" She says

"Yeah but if it was not for this he would not give me the time of day." You say. 

She laughs at you "You know I swear you do not look in your mirror. You are so pretty. And Girl your looks are just half of it. Any man who does not see that does not deserve you." She says and with that she hugs you and leaves. 

You smile. Hell you almost cry. You look in the mirror and see that she is right. You are pretty. Still you have glasses. 

You wear a low cut top which you are still wondering if that is a bad idea. when you hear the doorbell. You jump up and get it. 

Gabriel comes in smelling of candy. 

He sits down and you get to work explain the structure of a sentence and how to do effective research. He really does seem lost. 

"How did you get in this English if you are this lost?" You ask.

"I managed. I had my best friend little sister help me. She was awesome. " He said

"You know I am going to call it quits for the day. Maybe try it again this weekend. i have a math test I have to study for." You say

"Ok thank you" He says and gives you a hug. 

 

You lay down and sleep that night. You swear you smell the cookies he ate at your place as you sleep. 

Your dreams go deeper this time. You are on another porno set and You have a very revealing outfit on. 

He comes over to you as always . His lips take right to your lips. This somehow feels more real. And your lips part quickly. You want to get to the good stuff. He however takes his time. He slowly explores your mouth. . He grabs your ass like before grinding you to him. You feel he is a big boy. 

He then kisses down your neck. And unbuttons your shirt . You swoon as he kisses and licks your nipples. If this is a dream you do not want woken up at all. He then kisses your belly as his fingers linger at you jeans then they unbutton them and pull them down. 

His fingers slip inside your panties and you feel them go deep into you. You moan. He then kisses down to your panties and pulls them off. Just as his tongue is diving in yep you wake up. 

"Damn it" You scream. You take a cold shower and go to class. Thank god in one day you have the whole weekend. You can finish your dreams. 

 

You go to class. It all goes by quick. When you get into English. He is not there. You wonder why he is not there. And the pretty blond girl gets his assignments. 

"Figures" You think

You stay after and tell the teacher about a thing you have to do this weekend. You have to miss tomorrow you say. 

She nods and says "No problem. See you Monday" 

 

*************************************************************

You go to sleep again and this time have no dreams. You figure that is good because you have to get up take your Math test and go on a trip with your peeps. Your peeps being your Dad and your step mom. 

They are coming down to Florida to see you. You have it planned to go with them. It was sprang on you last minute. They called you that morning and told you they would be down. Good thing you took your Math test.


	2. waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you still have dreams. You find out why

Your Dad hugs you before he goes home. You missed him. And hug him back. It is Saturday night. Your dad has been here since yesterday morning. Thank God you studied for you Math test. You took the test then came in and there he was sitting with your roomie and bestie. 

 

It has been a long two days. Your step mom exhausted you. She never shuts up. Thank god you have been sleeping good except your dreams are gone. 

 

As Your dad leaves your phone rings. You answer it. 

"hello" You say

"Y/N I am stuck I have not been bugging you about this. I am really stuck can I come over. I know it is late. I will bring Coke and pizza." Gabriel says

"Ok fine but only for a few hours." You say

 

Your tummy does a flip you shower change , put on perfume.

 

He is there within 30 minutes with a hot pizza and coke. And his books. 

You settle down in your room because your roommate had her boyfriend out on the couch. (It is her night) Don't ask. Plus your computer is in your room. You have all the newest programs and you have a thing called the internet. It is not too fast but better than a typewriter. 

 

He sits on the edge of your bed as you sit on your desk chair. 

"Ok so let me see what you are stuck on." You ask and then he hands you his paper. It has all kinds of mistakes and you start typing on your writing program. Then you show him and and circle his mistakes. 

 

"Wow that is cool" He says

"My step mom bought it for me" You say

His research paper is on a stephen King which you love but do not tell him that as not to sound geeky. 

 

"So what do you like about that book?" You ask

"It is scary" He says and smiles his charming smile

"You did not read it? Did you?" You ask 

"Ok no but i saw the movie. And it was scary" Gabriel says

"Gabriel really?" You say and shake you head. He rubs your leg. 

"Please help me" He pleads.

"I am not doing your paper for you" You say

"please help me" Gabriel says

"Only if you read the book" You say

"But we got three weeks and that book is so long" He says "I can pay more"

"Not budging sorry you do the work" You say his eyes are making you melt. He has no idea you are turning to putty. 

"Ok I will start reading it. Does that mean you can tutor me more?" Gabriel said "Yes I will pay extra. "

"Yes I can make myself available for you" You say

He looks at you relieved and brings you in for a hug. You then come out of it. 

"Can I stay here awhile my buddy has a girl in the room. I told him I would not be back for a while." He says.

It is 9 so you say yes

You drink and eat pizza and start talking music. Which is one of your passions besides writing. It surprises you how you get along. He never talks of his parents or how old he is. You just assume he is your age. You do come to talking of Mythology and he knows alot about Loki and other gods. 

"Wow you surprise me" You say

"What you thought I was a dumb jock?" He says

"Yep" You say

You have a headache and take off your glasses. 

"Wow you look alot different with your glasses off." He says

"Yeah I know" You say and put them back on. 

"You ok?" He asks 

"Just a headache" You say

He then goes behind you and rubs your temples and massages your neck. Your headache disappears instantly.

"Thank you" You say "Wow how did you do that?"

"I am gifted " He says and smiles. 

"Um it is 11:30pm, I have to go to church tomorrow" You say

"Oh yeah. What are you learning there?" Gabriel asks

"Actually we are talking about the angels." You say

"Yeah I know alot about them" He says and gets up and hugs you. "Bye thank you " He whispers in your ear. You want to melt into him. 

He leaves and you guys plan on meeting in the library at 12 tomorrow. 

 

That night you fall asleep. You dream of him again. 

This time he is surrounded by white clouds and you are dressed as an angel. He has a white suit on . You see a bed in the cloud room. 

You float over to it. He stands there and lifts you up to him. He take your lips and covers them with gentle kisses at first then he hungrerly licks your lips parting them with his tongue and dives into your mouth. You feel weird now like you are both floating. He is naked and so are you. He kisses down your body coming to your core and his tongue plunges into you. You feel so euphoric. He then works a few of his fingers into you also. You buck his face as you feel wave after wave of passion hit you. 

He then pulls you up on him . He sits in a chair position. You sink down slowly on him. And then he grabs your ass and starts pounding you. 

You both are moaning. You wrap your legs around and push. The feeling of both of you pushing at the same time. Has you both seeing stars. 

You wake up then. 

You have your t-shirt and boxers on. 

"Wow damn" You say.

***************************************************************

 

You go to church and learn about the archangels and how cool they were. You like Gabriel. Hmm probably because it is his name. 

You go to the library and find him looking at books on angels. He is laughing. He has a lollipop in his mouth. 

You "Shhh" him

He smiles at you. 

"You are early. I said 12. " You say it is 11am. 

You love the library. When you were in high school it was your only peace. 

"I thought maybe I would caught you early and we could study and work on my paper early. " He says. Then he smiles at you. When you are with him you feel so good then when you see him in class it hurts you. That blond chick is in your class

"Where is your girlfriend?" You ask

"Umm what?" Gabriel asked stopping at what he was doing. He was pointing at pictures of Gabriel and laughing. 

"Girlfriend the blond chick in class." You say

He laughs more loudly . "um yeah that is my buddy's kid sister. She thinks she likes me. I told her I am not into her. She is very shallow. I wish she would stop I will have to take" He says and stops as if he was going to say something and realized he was talking to me. 

"Take what?" You ask

"Nevermind" He says and then he picks up his books and tells you he has thing arranged at his place. 

He has a very nice car. You leave yours there. 

He lives by the beach. In a secluded neighborhood. It beautiful. 

As he pulls up to a mansion you ask "Your parents place huh?"

"Mine" he says

"How did you get this?" You ask

"I have a good job it pays the bills" He says as he types in a code. Then you go in and walk into a huge house as he opens the doors. 

"So where is the study?" You ask

He leads you down a huge hall and he sits you at a huge desk where you both sit on desk chair reclinable one. He has the book sitting there like he has been reading it. 

"So how much of it did you read?" You ask expecting him to say a chapter or two at the most. 

"All of it" He says 

You laugh "Bullshit " You say

"Well what part do you want to know." Gabriel asks you.

You say "Chapter 5. "

He then quotes Chapter 5 . 

"So you are a speed reader" You say

"Yes I am. I also have written the paper" He says and you look at a perfectly typed and great paper. 

"Who did you pay or if you could do this why do you need me?" You ask. You feel like a fool. 

"I like you. I did not know how to approach you." He says then he grabs you and kisses you. It is just like the dreams. You pull away thinking it is a trick though. You have been used before. You slap him and run to the door. 

Then to your amazement he is in front of you just appeared there out of thin air. 

"How the hell did you do that?" You ask you feel funny. And faint. 

You wake up in a huge bed. You pinch yourself. You are not dreaming. You are in the white flowing gown you dreamed of. Then you see him he come toward you with roses and lilies in his hand. 

"Who and what are you?" You ask 

He sits down beside you and rubs your cheek you feel on fire. You suddenly do not care as he takes you into his arms and kisses you again. 

"I am Gabriel the archangel" He says then he unfolds his wings and kisses you as he wraps them around you . You both go out the door and fly around the property. Then He flies back into the bedroom and he snaps his fingers. His clothes are off and so are yours. You kiss his feathers. He laughs. 

"Why did you do that Y/n?" He asks

So was it all dreams or were they real?" You ask

"All real I came to you and made love to you last night. I have been visiting you since you started here." Gabriel said

"What but I started here a year ago." You say

"Yeah I let you remember me this time. You did not wig out." He said

He took you face in his hands "I love you Y/N" He says and kisses you deeply. 

You look at him and you say "I love you too Gabriel"


	3. future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel realizes he has enemies that will hurt you and erases your memory. Now you meet again.

Tutoring Gabriel Part 3

By: L. R. Bare

Pairing: Gabriel/Reader

Rated: Mature

 

Gabriel watched you sleep. He was upset everytime he found you. He would be around you until he knew it was not safe. He knew soon it would not be safe again. He should not have told you yet. He was sick of the games. You are so much more to him. His mission is to hide you and keep you safe. You are to be the angel that helps him save the planet. (Well also the Winchesters) 

The thing is Gabriel fell in love with you. He was not supposed to. In the beginning, You resisted him remembering your mission blah blah blah. That was many many decades ago. He had been Loki or took Loki's body. You hated Kali who he fell for. Then when Kali killed you He naturally had to search for you again. He was mad at himself for letting that happen. 

 

You are an angel just like him except you are female. You do not know you are an angel. None of the times he told you who he was or that he loved you did he tell you , you were an angel. He knew until thing fell into place would it be safe. There is just one more thing. He know God is keeping something big from him. Michael warned him of that . Hell even Lucifer had told him that God was lying to him that there was another element to the plan that no one told him. 

Gabriel figured he would find out in time. He was in the porn business. He had been since the 70's. It was huge. Until he found you again he had been making all the money because he only used himself in the movies. Now he decided to branch out. 

 

Every time since he had fallen for you. He stuck to you once he found you. Human bodies could only take so much. He decided he would make you forget. And make you go back to Sunday which was yesterday and have you meet at the library. 

 

Gabriel kisses you. Then Gabriel starts crying as you pop back into your room at home. The Time travel thing happens quick when he snapped his fingers. 

 

You wake up in your room. It is Sunday. Man did you have a weird dream. You felt so real. You think you feel sick. You run into the bathroom. 

 

Then you go ahead and Call Gabriel. 

"Hey I think I came down with something. I can not make it today." You say.

"Ok how about we reschedule for tonight. I will come by later. I really need help with this please.?" Gabriel says begging. You decided you will take it easy then later decide if you will call him back and tell him no. So you say ok.

Gabriel saYS "bYE"

You fall back asleep relieved you have no dreams when you get up. It is around 6pm. You slept the day away. You feel better. The phone rings. 

"Hello" You answer. 

"Hey I am bringing over soup and ginger ale for you." Gabriel says. 

"Ok I feel better though. But yeah that would be good." You say

He says "Bye"

You feel weird like you are missing something. You clean up the apartment. Your roomie is staying over at her boyfriend's house again.

You then get on a nice pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt. The Ramones are awesome. Hey They kick ass. 

Then as the doorbell rings you run to it. 

Gabriel has soup and soda and Flowers. 

"Thank you" You say

Gabriel makes you sit down. You both go to your room because that is where the computer is set up. You ask if he has read the book. He shakes his head yes. 

"How much?" You ask this seems really familiar. 

Gabriel looks down and comes up with a strange smile on his face. 

Then you hear another knock on your door. You excuse yourself. 

You open the door to see Gabriel with soup and Ginger ale. His other hand has flowers. 

You feel like you are going to faint. You start hyperventilating.

"Um You are in the bedroom" You say

Gabriel's eye get big and he puts down the stuff and runs to the bedroom to find the window open. 

He closes it and comes back to you. 

He sits you on the couch. 

"What is going on?" You ask

Gabriel sighs run his hands through his hair "Y/N I guess I should have done what I thought was best last night. I thought I had more time this time. You are in danger." He said and took his head in his hands. 

He then touches you and you both go to his house. You remember everything. Except the one secret that he is not allowed to tell you until the time. 

"Gabriel how could you keep erasing my memory why?" You ask crying. "This is probably why I am sick."

"Yes" Gabriel says

"Who was that?" You ask

"A shapeshifter who is mad I killed his niece." Gabriel said

"If you erase my memory again I do not want you to keep mind messing with me. I mean it. I love you but I keep losing and gaining you it is killing me Gabe." You say

"Y/N I do not want to live without you but yes you are right. I have to let you go. If I don't they will kill you. In this form you can not protect yourself" Gabriel kissed you and your memories went away again. He took you to a remote place in the country and when you woke up you were told by a lawyer your parents died and left you a whole lot of money. 

You has always wanted to write so you start writing books. You become famous in a few years. 

Sometimes when you go sit by the lake you feel someone by you . You smell candy. 

************************************************************************

2015

 

Gabriel is at a loss he will have to find more angels. He has searched for you again to no avail until he runs into Dean and Sam who have been fighting the Darkness. This was why Gabriel had to find the boys. 

Dean is acting weird. 

"So what are you two chuckleheads hiding?" Gabriel asks. 

"Nothing it is just Sam got the mark taken off me and now we were told that only the angels can take on the Darkness. We are going to need your help." Dean said

"Ok so?" Gabriel said as he walked into the bunker. 

Sam was making a cake with Dean's girlfriend. Who had butterscotch eyes with wheat hair. Gabriel looked at her as she looked up. He swore he saw a ghost. 

Gabriel fainted. 

You had been living in the bunker for awhile now. A guy named Castiel insisted that you and your daughter who was 19 going 20 should stay there. That was when you daughter got involved with Dean. 

"Ariel" You yelled as you came into the kitchen. 

Ariel was bent over a man who looked very much like her. Then it hit you like a ton of bricks and then Castiel held you as the information came to you. 

You were an angel sent to help the Winchesters. You were to carry a child that was another angel. That other angel was Gabriel who was lying on the ground now. 

Now as Gabriel gets up you slap him. 

"You should have never erased my memory of you." You say

"Y/n what else could I have done?" Gabriel says. He looks at you. 

"You have not aged" Gabriel says

"When I was pregnant with our child. Yes she is yours" You say as he looks at Ariel. "After I had her I noticed little things. I noticed I was not aging and that I did not get sick anymore. And that I could eat what I wanted and not get fat." 

He pulls you to him and then with his other hand pulls Ariel to him. He kisses her forehead. 

"Mom what is going on? Why are you saying that I am his child?" Ariel says

You look at your daughter and say "Because you are"

Gabriel hugs her. Then he hugs you. 

Dean shakes his head. Sam is in shock. 

"Guess this means you will help us huh Gabriel?" Dean says

"I was going to help you anyway nymrod" Gabriel said as he hugged you. You felt complete and knew now nothing would separate you. Now Gabriel and you had a mission.


End file.
